


【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑 （片段短车）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【一念无间/鸣哲】洗脑 （片段短车）

文梗来源：路透图中苏鸣的手跟苏哲铐在了一起

＊下文中存在部分扭曲的三观，仅为了剧情需要而存在，万望辩证看待。  
＊ooc，待剧出打脸。

——————————————  
“苏鸣，这样是不对的。”

苏哲汗打湿了衬衫，头发也浸湿了垂在额头一缕一缕的，他被苏鸣一双手圈在阴冷的车库角落，被操的阵阵冷汗。

“……”

苏鸣一般都不会与他直接辩解，他抓住苏哲跟他铐在一起的那只手，摩挲的很温柔。可是他身下一下一下的往苏哲柔软的穴道内撞，每一次都把他的敏感点刺激得过载，苏哲为此无比艰难才能调动理智的思路，每说一句话就要流出一身的冷汗。

“哥……我们不要这样了好吗，我们自首，我……嗯！”

苏哲看着哥哥的眼睛十分悲伤。他身躯被快感催着，被已经深入骨髓的默契交合顶的随之颠动，可是内心却凝聚着化不开的沉重，苦楚，从眼里洒出泪来。

苏鸣心有点疼，他眉头皱紧了，抓着苏哲的手就吻了下去。——他没有一时想与心爱的弟弟对立，他的弟弟是他人生所有美好记忆的来源。

他只好缓下动作来，深吸气强忍着快意说：

“阿哲，你应该记得我曾跟你说过我们现在所做的事，就是被社会所禁止的。”

苏哲当然记得。他也被身体里突然停下的动作折磨，在习惯的驱使下自体内泛起恼人的空虚。

“我曾说过，即使我们无法生育，无法产生近亲繁衍的客观恶果，但社会认知仍不会认为血缘兄弟相爱和结合是对的。”

苏哲极力扭头，不愿再听见恶魔般的声音，他几乎可以预见自己被扭曲的认知所洗脑的结果，可伴随着身下再度柔缓快意的律动，苏鸣娓娓道来的声音就像滕蔓一样在他耳畔生长：

“同样……刑法所涵盖的，只是社会秩序的最低限处理方式。即使我的犯罪行为，产生的效果是正向的，但我依然会被认定为有罪……呼……”

苏鸣一次深深的挺进将两人的结合压到最深的极限，将苏哲逼的仰头叹出一声绵长的哀泣。

“反之……合理运用法律漏洞的人……即使夺去了无数人的生命和希望，但他们并不会被认定为是犯罪者——”

苏哲紧贴在苏鸣的怀里，在扭曲的观念与强烈的快意洗礼下，心智紊乱至失声发颤，乃至忘记敌对的立场不觉抱着着苏鸣，在负距离里瑟瑟发抖。

苏鸣用空出的那只手环绕轻抚着苏哲的后背，极致的温柔和爱意里，混杂的是令人胆寒的恶意：

“那么……你确定作为警察的你，手中执行的是普世所需要的正义吗？”

“唔！……”苏哲发出断弦一般的闷声哀叹。过往的自我怀疑混在过载中伴随他攀上了顶峰，令他射的整条神经链都在痛。他无法挪动，更没有了扭送哥哥去自首的力气，只是茫然的不停喘息，眼里的泪没出息的往下滚落。他像木偶一样又一次被苏鸣牵着手，手铐的金属声哐哐的撞在一起：

“别哭，阿哲别哭，我们先回家……哥哥来带你想明白。”

苏鸣说罢吻他泪眼，轻轻抱起。

-end-


End file.
